Losing You
by TornGemini
Summary: A story of Ron and Hermione. This is for those who know the meaning of sacrifice even if you love them so so much


**_The characters don't belong to me and the song I used doesn't belong to be. Full credit of Harry Potter related stuff to JK Rowling. The song is by Michael Bolton - "How Am I Supposed To Live Without You" This is one of my favourite songs of all time. I hope you all like this fic. Please don't forget to review!  
  
LeeWeasley aka Shar_**  
  
Ron put on a smile on his face that morning. He had just made a decision that he was longing to do for so long. It's nearly graduation day and the days leading up to it had been making him think. He needed to do this. He put if off for so long and he couldn't take it anymore. He has to let his feelings out. He his feelings for Hermione …. For some reason he could see Hermione's face light up as he tells her he wants to be with her. This wasn't hard to imagine because they had a stubborn relationship where it was obvious they liked each other but they just never say anything. There were of course complications. Mostly, Victor Krum.  
Hermione's been dating him on and off. There were days where Hermione would come crying and Ron was always the one there for her whenever she needed to talk. Ron was never good at this. He was usually really bad at revealing his emotions but Hermione was the only one who could bring out the best in him. The only thing he could never reveal to her was that he loves her. He's been wanting to be with her so long now. He no longer wants to hold her as a friend but as something more.  
  
[**I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you**]  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry called out from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hey Harry," Ron replied happily, not able to stop smiling. Harry just grinned at him.  
"You look happy. Happy that we're finally graduating from old Hogwarts?"  
"That's a part of it," Ron said coolly.  
"You're planning something aren't you?" Harry asked laughing. Ron just shrugged and grinned broadly. He wanted to keep his plan a secret. It was more special this way. "Oh!! Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron didn't say anything. He was a little confused right now. He hadn't heard anything new.  
"What is it?" Ron asked calmly. For some reason he had a bad feeling about what Harry is about to say.  
"I'm surprised you don't know. You two have been very close over the last few years. I was thinking you would be the first to know," Harry said. Ron wanted to strangle him but resisted. What is this news already?  
"Harry …. What is it?" Ron asked again, calmly.  
"Hermione's engaged!!" Harry said this with such excitement. Ron just stood before him blank. His mind decided to shut down for that one moment. His heart started to ache. "Her and Krum made up. He proposed to her a few nights ago. She's going to be going to Bulgaria with him after graduation," Harry decided to continue. Ron didn't want to hear anymore. He felt shattered like his plans to tell Hermione he had feelings for her. All that .. all into little piece .. gone. Ron kept silent. He didn't know what to say. His emotions were all caught up in his throat.  
Harry looked at his best friend worriedly. He then realized what he had done. He had just broken his friend. He gave a caring hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ron …. I … I didn't know…" Ron kept his head bowed. People knew he had feelings for her but they didn't know how much. Harry's grip on his shoulder got firmer. "I'm going to miss her too," Harry said. Ron looked at Harry and tried to smile. He admired his friend's attempts at comfort but nothing could shake the feeling of utter sadness in him right now.  
  
The next few days were hard for Ron but he kept his feelings to himself. He tried to show a happy face. He never really talked to Hermione since he heard the news. He didn't know if it was because of him choosing to stay away or it was Hermione avoiding him.  
Just then in the Great Hall was Hermione. Everybody approached and congratulated as she entered. She gave her sweet smiles and modest thank yous. Ron could tell there was something on her mind though. He need to talk to her. About what … he wasn't really sure.  
  
[**They said you were leavin'  
Someone's swept your heart away  
From the look upon your face, I see it's true  
So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the  
plans you're makin'  
Then tell me one thing more before I go**]  
  
Hermione just looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes as he approached her. He found it hard to look straight at them but he had to. He didn't know if this was one of the last times he would ever look into her eyes. He finally spoke: "I heard you were engaged." Hermione hesitated to nod but did. "And you're going to Bulgaria too." She lowered her eyes. She couldn't look at Ron. She felt guilty somehow. She fought hard to not show tears.  
Ron could tell how Hermione was feeling and lifter her chin gently with his finger. He smiled brightly and embraced her.  
"I am happy for you Hermione," Ron said with all the strength in his heart. He hugged her tightly. As much as he hated it, he still wanted her to be happy. Hermione knew he meant what he said but she knew he was hurting. She hugged him back even tighter than Ron's grip and she didn't want to let go. She was going to miss these kind of moments from him. She was going to miss his touch.  
"Ron --" Hermione started to say but Ron interrupted.  
  
[**Tell me how am I suppose to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I suppose to live without you  
How am I suppose to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone**]  
  
"You're going to have a great life," he said as he pulled away. Tears were swelling in Hermione's eyes. He didn't want to her to say a word. He just wanted to cherish this moment, knowing it's one of their last. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said, not letting go.  
  
[**I'm too proud for crying   
Didn't come here to break down  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end**]  
  
  
Ron was feeling empty the next morning after graduation. He really did try having a fun time at the After Grad party but that fun time was only temporary. When he got back home he just felt alone. He's going to feel even more alone soon for he has to bring Hermione to the airport for her flight to Bulgaria. He didn't know if he wanted to do this. Could he even handle it? Deep in his heart he was happy for her. She was going to spend the rest of her life with a man she loves. Another dept though was that he wished the man was him. He didn't want to let her go. This was her dream though. She really does love Krum and he had to admit that Krum treats her right. Still, nothing like Hermione could come by in life again. She was a once in a lifetime thing and he blew it. All he can do is dream now.  
  
[**And how can I blame you  
When I build my world around  
The hope that one day we'd be so much  
more than friends**]  
  
Hermione and Ron stood by the boarding gate not knowing what to say to each other. Hermione was feeling bittersweet. She's going somewhere perfect man who loves her but she has to leave her friends and everything that made her who she was. It was heartbreaking when they all gave her last hugs and wishes. They did last minute reminices, making her want to cry. Now it was Ron's turn. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what to think right at this moment. She looked at his perfect blue eyes and his dark red hair. He has grown so much and developed over the years. She now knows the true meaning of seeing something true and real when you have to leave it. She loved him, no doubt, Krum is the life for her. As much as it hurt her, it was the life for her.  
  
[**And I don't wanna know the price I'm  
gonna pay for dreaming  
When even now it's more than I can take**]  
  
"Hermione,' Ron said quietly. Hermione stepped closer. Ron was hesitating to say something and she was watching his lips. "I …. I …" Hermione touched his face and kissed him. Tears flowed down her cheeks and Ron held her close. Their kiss was pure and full of passion. They pulled back but they didn't break their embrace.   
"I love you," Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione started to cry. "I had to tell you at least before you go or else I would have regretted it." Hermione cupped his face and held it close to hers. She felt the heat of his forehead and his cheeks were wet. He was crying too.  
  
[**Tell me how am I suppose to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I suppose to live without you  
How am I suppose to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone**]  
  
"There will never be a day where you won't be on my mind," she said trying harder and harder to stop the tears from flowing. They were sharing each other's tears. Ron looked at her straight in the eyes and closed his eyes. He engraved the image of her face in his mind. He will never forget this face, this moment for the rest of his life. He knows that even if he finds another, nobody can compare.   
Hermione kissed him one more time and hugged him one last time.  
  
[**And I don't wanna know the price I'm  
gonna pay for dreaming  
Now that your dream has come true**]  
  
"I love you Ron," she whispered to him before she turned away, "I always will." Ron didn't want to let her go. He tugged at her hand and had to fight with himself to finally let go. Every piece of him broke as the feel of her skin left him, only now touching nothing but air. He stood there alone, watching her leave to her new life. He turned around trying not to look back. He turned hoping to gain some peace of mind but there was nothing on his mind but the engraved image of her face.   
  
[**Tell me how am I suppose to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long**]  
  
He was confused, lonely.  
  
[**How am I suppose to live without you  
How am I suppose to carry on**]  
  
He walked on … Not knowing what to do with his life now. He's alone. So alone.  
  
**When all that I've been livin' for   
  
is gone …….**]


End file.
